


The Titan and the Runt

by chaosminion



Series: The Titan and the Runt [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Jotun!Loki, M/M, Mpreg, Spoils of War, Thanos is super creepy not gonna lie, author loves to make Loki suffer, forced impregnation, implied rape, shame fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosminion/pseuds/chaosminion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanos might not have magic, but thanks to a fertile little frost giant he had found, his children will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Titan and the Runt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loxxlay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loxxlay/gifts).



> This was a present to loxxlay, who had a need for more Thanos/Loki. No description of rape, but it is implied. Don't look at me, I needed this out of my head.

Large heavy boots made the floor and walls of the keep shudder and shake as the master strode down the hall, not because he was angry or full of violence, but because he was so large. His shoulders were broad enough to fill a doorway, and there was not a man he had met who was taller than he. Thanos was a rare breed, a Titan. His reach extended far beyond his kingdom, and at the sound of his name warlords trembled in fear like babes. 

Thanos had met with his advisers on the state of his kingdom and the plans for invading other realms, and the news had put him in a good temper, much to the relief of everyone in the castle. When Thanos was in a bad temper, people were ripped limb from limb. 

The fortified walls continued to shake as he passed by broken pieces of colored glass windows. Nothing stayed in one piece around the titan. Beneath his hands the mightiest broke. His destination was a well guarded section of his castle, stout iron doors keeping the residents inside, and runes welded into the metal to contain magic. They opened only for him, drawing back on crusty hinges at the titan’s approach.

Magic. Which Thanos lacked and craved. He would seek out power sources to wield in order to conquer but an interesting acquisition had given him an idea to expand his foundation, making him stronger not only in objects, but in faithful followers. And what was more faithful than blood?

Thanos reached the room at the end of the hall, another metal door opening for him, but quietly this time, so as not to disturb its resident. The large titan crept inside the dim interior, his large purple eyes picking out the shadows of the room. A large round bed dominated the space, draped in gauze curtains of gold and blue. There were overstuffed cushions everywhere, some in front of the large hearth where a fire gave heat but did not burn. The same color scheme could be seen throughout, meant to be soothing and delicate, but it was just too much blue.

Thanos had to step around scattered books to reach the bed, a mark of the strange habits of the one who stayed here, but it was easy for him even in the dim light. For a large being he moved light on his toes when he wanted to.

Upon reaching the bed Thanos searched the lump of blankets until he found a solid limb. Then he followed it up to its source, peeling the sheets back until he had a good view of his prize. Then he smiled, a vicious and cruel thing even when it was completely benevolent. The creature in the blankets whined and tried pulling away, startled by the light and the touch, woken from their apparent sleep.

Thanos ran his large hands passively over their flanks, around their hips, and gently over the swollen belly. “Be calm, my precious. I disturbed you, didn’t I?”

The pregnant Jotun tried to pull away again, sitting up and blinking, but Thanos kept them from moving far, his smile taking in the disheveled black braid, the red eyes narrowed and turned down so their gazes would not meet. On anyone else it would be a sign of respect but with this Jotun it was sullen defiance. Thanos chuckled and rubbed his thumb over the exposed hip bone. His Jotun wore such flimsy clothes, and nothing at all when sleeping. He enjoyed looking at his property.

“You’ve been sleeping a lot more often. Does the baby wear you out?”

Silence.

“Has your back been hurting still?”

More silence. The Jotun continued to scowl at the blankets, leaning as far away from the titan as possible. One hand rubbed at the opposite wrist absently which Thanos found annoying.

“Look at me, Loki!” He barked. “Answer!”

The Jotun quailed at the harsh tone, instinctively covering his stomach with a hand.

“Y-yes… It hurts sometimes. I feel better when lying down.”

Thanos’ temper flew as quickly as it came and he was smiling again. “There, that wasn’t so hard to say.”

He reached over and brushed the back of two fingers over their delicate jaw, his smile slipping as Loki flinched once more. Then he remembered and turned their head to reveal a dark purple and black bruise that stood out against the cobalt skin. It covered one side of the mandible and extended almost to the ear. the bone had been broken the day before.

“Ah, are you still mad at me for last time?”

Loki refused to answer, returning to silence and pressing his lips together as he waited for Thanos to stop touching him. He trembled slightly, a little quake that made Thanos widen his smile.

“Well you’ve learned your lesson, I trust. You know you are too valuable to me to damage permanently, and that makes you bold. You won’t make that same mistake again, will you? Will you, Loki?”

Thanos released him and the Jotun shook his head hurriedly, holding in the tears that threatened to well up and spill.

“No, master,” he whispered, just loud enough for them to hear. It seemed to satisfy the titan.

“Good boy. Now, let me see my child.”

Loki sighed and rested back against the wall of pillows, making himself comfortable where his stomach could bulge out before him. It was bulky and perfectly round, the skin stretched taunt around his middle and showing pale blue ragged stretch marks. Thanos hummed in a low rumble, which sounded more like a threat, and caressed the round bulge in a strangely gentle way. Like Loki was carrying gold in a pouch, or something equally precious.

He laughed when something hard punched him beneath the skin, though Loki winced.

“Hah! What a strong one he is! Hmm, or she. I care not which. Any child of mine will be invincible.”

He sat for a while on the bed and simply gazed at the hidden form of his offspring, caressing Loki’s stomach and sides, and showering him in what he thought was praise. Every time the child moved or kicked he rumbled in approval, moving his hand to try and make them do it again. By the time he was finished Loki was breathing heavily and trying to hold in the painful cries, his fists bunched in the sheets and little beads of frost covered Loki’s skin. Jotuns did not sweat, but regulated their temperature by using ice.

Thanos brushed his large hands across Loki’s shoulders and chest, causing the ice to melt or drop away. Then he leaned down to place a kiss on the top of his dark head.

“You need more rest. I will return tomorrow. The child will be strong, I can tell. I am very proud of you.”

Loki swallowed thickly and nodded, unable to say anything at all. He felt sick and wretched, and ashamed that the praise made him feel relief.

“Oh, and Loki. I have allowed your sullen behavior for today, but tomorrow I want to see you smile. Understand?”

Biting his lip, Loki knew he had to give an answer. “Yes, master.”

“Good boy.”

Thanos covered him with the blanket again and strode from the room, closing the heavy door behind him. There in the hallway waiting for him stood his head healer who had a curiously black face, as if all emotions had been sucked from his being.

“How is Loki progressing?” Thanks asked, flexing his hands and hearing his bones pop and grind.

The head healer gave a respectful bow. “The mother is in good health, though the size of the child causes him discomfort.”

“Yes, that is what he said. Is there a problem?”

“No, master. The child is almost fully developed, another two weeks and survival rates will be at their highest. It is large because it is yours.”

Thanos grunted. “Two weeks is not the full period.”

The healer shook his head. “No, master. However it is my advice that we deliver the baby early to not cause undo stress to the mother and to prevent damage that would affect future pregnancy.”

Thanos went still, which signaled a change in his demeanor. “What damage?”

The healer did not show fear, he did not show anything. “Damage such as tearing or bleeding that would make future births difficult. The larger the child the more difficult the birth. However we can safely deliver the child early while it is a good weight and make it easier for the mother. If it is the master’s wish.”

Thanos thought for a while, relaxing from his frozen stance. “As soon as the child can survive outside the womb you will deliver it. Loki will recover faster from a better birth. How long must we wait before he is ready for another?”

“Physically, the best period of time for maximum healing would be one to two years. He should be ready by then.”

Thanos nodded and smiled again, and any other person but the emotionless healer would have wept in fear. “Excellent. See to his needs and inform him that soon this will be over. For now. He will give me many children before I have used him up.”

In high spirits Thanos stomped away from his harem rooms, closing everyone in behind him. He may have no magic, but thanks to this fertile little Jotun, his children would have it coursing through their veins, and his progeny would spread throughout the realms and rule them completely. They would be his most faithful, his children.

And Thanos would rule all.  
~~~~~~

The instant the door closed Loki tore the blanket from his body, his nails scratching long rips in the material, and in the pillows as he hurled from the bed. His back ached, and his ribs hurt from the constant kicking, and he was tired of being tired and feeling bloated and looking at a swollen body that barely resembled his own.

“I hate you!!” He screamed, letting out the frustration that he could not show before the hideous titan. Every day it was the same. He suffered through the touching and the caresses and walked the line between keeping the mad ruler happy or angry. His only saving grace was that Thanos did not require sex once Loki had been proven to be pregnant. He seemed less interested in sex than he was in just creating children.

But Loki had not wanted to carry the titan’s children, had not wanted this pain and terror. He looked for the cool breezes of his home and the frozen storms that were warmer than his master. He screamed until he was hoarse and the tears broke, and he curled up on his side, the only position that gave him relief.

“I hate you,” he whispered. “And I hate your monstrous child.”

Then he felt a warm nudge inside, softer than before, on the apex of his stomach underneath the hand that he unconsciously placed there. It was like an apology, or a silent comforting touch. It should not have changed anything.     It should not have made Loki gasp and grow quiet, waiting to see if it happened again.

Loki knew he was lying to himself. He had done it so often the past months. No matter how much he hated Thanos…

He could never hate his own child.


End file.
